Not Crying
by GLiTCH System
Summary: Now one that DIDN'T hit me like a brick. Happy Valentine's Day Alex! Love ya, my Marta!


So. Here you go Alex! The "personal project" I was talking about! Yes, I was typing it up at 11 o'clock at night while RPing with you. Bite me. I'm a procrastinator. Don't you just love me?

**Disclaimer: **Me no ownie. If I did, Zelloyd would've happened the moment they met.

* * *

><p>Not Crying<p>

Lloyd Irving was NOT crying, dammit…! Something had just flown into his eyes… Just as he saw Zelos kissing some random girl.

He quickly retreated back to his room at the inn, still horrified of the image he just saw. He stared out the window. Crap… Maybe he was crying…

But why? He was perfectly straight! He had asked Colette out on a date! He even kissed her when escorting her home!

Then again, there was Kratos. Evidently, Kratos used to have a crush on Yuan when they were children. But there was no way that Kratos could still have feeling like that… Right? And even if he did, there was no way Lloyd could ALSO be gay… Right?

"Fuck this," he mumbled while wiping his eyes.

He quietly walked into the bathroom. Quietly shutting the door, he glanced to the side at the mirror. A frown was painted over his lips as he comprehended his image.

His eyes were red and puffy. His cheeks, tearstained. His sniffing was incessant.

Shit. He WAS crying. But definitely not for Zelos.

A solemn sigh escaped his mouth as he started slipping his clothes off. A hot shower would always help.

He pulled back the curtain.

_I still trust you, you hear me? You're the one that told me I could trust you!"_

Turned on the water.

_What are you, stupid?_

He hopped in.

"YEOWCH!"

And quickly hopped right back out of the insanely hot water.

The twin swordsman's expression softened a bit as he reached to turn down the heat. Perhaps this was Martel's way of telling him not to think about that.

Yet another sigh escaped as he stepped under the steaming water. His head leaned forward, resting against the shower wall and his eyes closed.

Hs mind slowly wandered to all the times Zelos just acted so… loving. When they talked in Flanoir… Right before Lloyd made a pact with Origin… Their small chat during the dinner party…

The young man's eyes widen in horrific realization. "Shit! Dinner party!"

In one swift movement, the twin swordsman shut off the water and hopped out, his body soaking. After nearly slipping, he grabbed the nearest towel and dried off.

Eventually, the wielder of the Eternal Sword (who had just had a panic attack over where he had put an outfit) arrived. And standing just inside was none other than "The Great Zelos Wilder". Fan girls flocked around him, fawning over his gorgeous appearance.

Lloyd simply shoved his hands in his pockets and quietly started walking in. "Don't talk to him…" He mumbled. "Just don't talk to him…"

"Hey bud!"

The younger of the two quietly cursed under his breath. His plan had been foiled.

"Lloyd! Woah, you look horrible!"

Lloyd's lip twitched. "Gee, thanks so much." He turned to leave. He wanted to get away from this man as soon as possible.

"Woah!" Lloyd sighed in annoyance as Zelos grabbed his arm. "Hey, Lloydie! I need to talk to you!"

The 17 year old quickly yanked his arm away, glaring at the other male over his shoulder. "Just leave me alone, alright?"

Zelos' eye narrowed. "Lloyd." He quickly whipped the other man around, grabbing his shoulders. "I need to talk to you."

Brunette hair hid chocolate eyes as a certain young man looked down. "Fine," he mumbled his voice barely audible. "Just make it quick."

Zelos grinned and hooked arms with him. "Alright! Come along!"

Lloyd blushed a bit and pulled away from him. "Don't touch me."

The red head frowned. "Alright. If you say so. Just… Follow me."

As the young Chosen started walking, Lloyd became curious. He followed after, his head tilted ever so slightly and quite unsure of what exactly this crafty womanizer was planning on doing.

After going through halls, up stairs, and around countless corners, Zelos stopped in front of a glass door. Lloyd quietly glanced over the door. The stained glass was just the lightest shade of red. He could've sworn that there was also just the faintest hint of the silhouette of a figure on the dim door.

The gently thudding of the young red head's shoes echoed through the hall as he approached the elegant entryway. He produced a small silver key from a breast pocket in his coat before sticking it in the key hole. As it turned, a soft clicking noise was heard. He replaced the key and put his hand on the elegant handle. The softest creaking noise was heard as the door swung open.

All the while, Lloyd simply stood there, still a bit unsure of Zelos' intentions. It wasn't really until the young Chosen's voice resounded through his ears that he even was displaced from his trance.

"Lloyd?" He quietly said, stepping out onto a balcony that was just beyond the doors. "I need to talk to you."

Lloyd walked after him, shutting the door behind him. "You already said that."

A quiet sigh. "I know. But it's important." A small gulp, barely audible. "What… Are your feelings for me?"

The young teen was stunned. "E-Excuse me?"

The older man fidgeted, obviously feeling awkward. "What are your feelings for me?" He quietly brought his voice down to a hushed whisper. "Do you love me?"

Chocolate eyes met the floor. "Why do you ask?"

Red hair swayed as Zelos motioned to down below them. "Look over the railing. A few friends of ours should be coming in right about now."

Lloyd's shoulders slumped and he looked over the railing. The people below him shocked him quite a bit.

Sheena and Colette were just walking into the hall, holding hands and smiling at each other. They looked so happy. As if they were in love.

Zelos played with the end of his braid. "Sheena and Colette started going out. They're lesbians."

Lloyd glanced back at the other man. "But what does that have to do with us?"

A small smiled toyed at his lips. "Sheena was the only woman I ever felt at ease with. I can probably guess the same for you and Colette. But for men…" A quiet chuckle sounded in his throat. "Well… Lloyd, I love you."

Brown met blue as the man said these words. "L-Love me…?" A nod from one man gained a grin from the other. The same grinning man quickly rushed over to Zelos, pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

Perhaps Lloyd really had been crying for Zelos. But now he had no reason to cry over the man before him; the man he loved with all his heart.


End file.
